


takeaway boyfriend

by beginsalie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Food, Johnny is Whipped for Taeyong, Jonhyong, M/M, No Angst or Whatsoever but They Are Very Dumb, Oblivious Suh Youngho | Johnny, Obviously but just in case, They Are Best Friends AND Fuckbuddies at First, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, best friends to enemies to lovers, jaetae, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27765184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginsalie/pseuds/beginsalie
Summary: Johnny's review on the menú of the coffee shop where Jaehyun, his sworn enemy, works.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69
Collections: Coffee Dates Fest [1st Round]





	takeaway boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i'm very excited to share this since i love johnjae and it's my very first time writing about them so i hope i did well! personally i like how this turned out a lot so i hope everyone enjoys it as much as i did.  
> the prompt i chose was prompt #0016: Two baristas from different coffee shops. Their business are rather close to the other and therefore: they are enemies. But when work hours are over, they just can't deny their attraction.  
> with this little complement: could be fun if they used to be friends with benefits before (or even now hehe), but it's really not necesary!  
> i don't know if this is what the prompter wanted or if i'll be up to their expectations but i hope they can read it and feel like i did a good job! thank you so much for the prompt, i really had fun writing this and it's been a while since i don't enjoy myself this much writing.  
> thank you so much as well to the three friends of mine who took the time to proofread this and help me with the typos + bare with me since i was really nervous about this one. i can't express how thankful i am.  
> i think i don't have much more to say so, welcome and enjoy!

**SUN AND MOON’S MENÚ**

by Johnny Suh

  * **Coffee — 3000KRW-4500KRW (it depends on whether you order a small americano or a latte).**



Johnny couldn’t stand a lot of things from _Sun and Moon_ , first and most important thing being their coffee. How could anyone actually go in there, order a coffee and accept whatever the infamous Jung Jaehyun prepared them as an actual decent beverage? Johnny could feel himself fuming every single time he thought about it. 

Although when he had to put some perspective into his logic—read: when Ten was annoying him about him not being reasonable (Ten! Annoying Johnny about not being reasonable! It was unbelievable what his ears had to hear and what his eyes had to see)—, he did not blame people for drinking Jaehyun’s coffee. After all, not so long ago, last summer, he was the one tasting the same bad coffee f̶r̶o̶m̶ ̶J̶a̶e̶h̶y̶u̶n̶'̶s̶ ̶l̶i̶p̶s̶. 

When you are a broke student you need coffee to save you from the monotony of your classes and the few hours of poor sleep you have. What infuriated Johnny was that since _Vision_ , a library café owned by Kun—who was **_great_ ** friends with Johnny’s best friend Ten and was nice enough to hire them both—, opened in the same street as _Sun and Moon_ people seemed to still like Jaehyun’s coffee. They kept going there even when _Vision_ had a nice terrace for people who would like to have a talk with their friends instead of being inside keeping the silence needed to read. 

But even more importantly, why would people do that to themselves—expose their lives to an earlier death by drinking whatever Jaehyun was giving to them—when he, Johnny Suh, was the one in charge of making coffee at _Vision_. Jaehyun had taught him to make coffee in the past and they both had concluded he sucked at it, Johnny getting so much better than him in no time and Jaehyun always complaining about it. If only customers knew… 

It was just not fair.

  * **Lee Donghyuck, alias Haechan — 5000KRW (because he always comes with cheesecake).**



You see, Johnny did not hate Haechan. It was something between his step-brother Mark and the self-called “sun” boy, not something between Johnny and him. 

But if there was something Johnny was famous for apart from his delicious cheesecake was because of a very embarrassing YouTube video uploaded by nanacovers in which Mark was teasing Huang Renjun, one of his friends, about something to which he answered heavily deadpanning “Do you want me to smack you?” because that’s just how Renjun was. Johnny just happened to be there to witness that and believed his brother was being truly threatened, so he politely—because Johnny was not a violent person—albeit passive-aggressively asked Renjun if he could do anything for him. Mark and company were laughing at him for months. 

In short, he was very known for being a very protective brother **_and_ **for his cheesecakes, which was curious because so was Haechan. 

Johnny’s amazing lifesaver piece of heaven—as Ten had called it—was only known by his family (it was a tradition for him to bake it for birthdays) and some of his friends, so when a grinning Haechan showed up at _Vision_ , Johnny knew he was up to no good. 

“I’ve heard you make some good cheesecake. I bet it’s not as good as mine.”

And Johnny knew somehow that was some trick Mark had pulled on him but he would do anything for his brother—even if that meant spending hours in the kitchen just to prove he was better than an annoying kid six years younger than him. Plus, he wasn’t going to say it out loud but if he couldn’t prove his coffee was better than Jaehyun’s, he could at least show his value on something else. 

(He didn’t have to say it out loud because Ten was already doing it for him. “For Heaven’s sake, what are you and your brother? Five? Fighting your nemesis by wanting to prove you are better than them… And Mark can’t even try himself! He has to drag you to do it for him! Unbelievable.”)

That’s how Johnny’s cheesecake started being at the shop’s window, gaining them a lot of popularity and customers who gathered there or at _Sun and Moon_ every Friday to test who was the Cheesecake Week winner. 

Johnny 23 — Haechan 21.

And don’t think Johnny missed how Jaehyun grimaced the last time he won. 

  * **Moon Taeil — free (and you also get a smile from him for sure).**



For the record, Johnny didn’t hate Taeil either. It was just _complicated_ because Jaehyun and Taeil were friends and he knew Taeil very well. He was aware that behind that angelic smile that could easily fool everyone hid the Taeil that wanted to see the world burn. 

So you could say Johnny was afraid of Moon Taeil.

And it wasn’t that kind of fear you get when watching a horror movie and there is a jump scare and you scream but then it passes and you are safe until the next one. It was the kind of fear you get after watching said movie and you are scared of going to your room alone because the corridor is dark and the light switch is at the end of the way right next to your room and you have to run with your eyes closed hoping nothing happens to you while you get chills down your spine and pray to every God you ever knew the existence of, Zeus included, even though he is a bastard and you know it. 

You might be thinking “Johnny Suh, you are a drama queen” and you may be right, but Johnny knew that going from being close friends with Taeil and getting his giant bear hugs everyday to Taeil hating him was not a good thing. A simple glare from _the_ Moon Taeil had Johnny shaking for at least two minutes, and he had his reasons (not only the fact that Taeil hated keeping a straight face), simple ones: if Johnny was an overprotective brother, Taeil was the most overprotective friend ever. And don’t you dare mess with Jung Jaehyun or else you will have a very satisfied Taeil going out of his café’s kitchen holding your favorite sweater full of flour and chocolate with a sarcastic smile on his face and tell you: “Oh, there you are! You left this at Jaehyun’s and he told me to return it to you but I kind of forgot it was there. Oops?”. 

Really, believe Johnny. He had been there. 

But Johnny didn’t blame him. He blamed Jaehyun, his pride, his awful coffee, his damn pretty looks and their stupid banter. 

  * **Tiramisu bingsu — 10,900KRW (not every bingsu cost the same).**



Coffee shops are really popular in Seoul so, if you want your place to be successful, your baristas need to know how to do more than just the bare minimum, which was already funny considering Johnny’s opinion on Jaehyun’s coffee-making skills. But, believe it or not, Taeil and Haechan took their business very seriously and they wouldn’t have hired Jaehyun if he knew nothing about how coffee shops work. Or maybe Taeil would have because he clearly had a soft spot for his friend and Jaehyun urgently needed money, but they wouldn’t have let him enter the kitchen before teaching him everything they knew. 

Seoul is very well-known for its coffee shops. People go there to try something new, to socialize and to entertain themselves. Ordering a coffee is nothing but a formality at this point. So coffee shops have evolved to meet people’s expectations: you can see cat and dog cafés, VR cafés, board games cafés, comic book cafés… And the list goes on. If you own a traditional café, you need to be the best. That was how Jaehyun learned how to make and whip up bingsu. 

Bingsu is a shaved ice dessert topped with sweet or sour flavors—coffee, cream cheese, red bean, tea…—and Johnny was not especially fond of that kind of dessert until it happened. 

On a hot summer day he was visiting—annoying—Jaehyun when the _Sun and Moon_ ’s doorbell chimed softly, indicating there was a new client. It was still early in the afternoon and Taeil knew they didn’t have many clients at that time, so he had left Jaehyun alone while he ran some errands. Johnny could see how Jaehyun got ready to attend the person who just came in. Surprisingly, they didn’t go for a table and approached the counter, where Johnny was sitting (on a chair, mind you, Johnny was a very polite person) facing Jaehyun making funny faces at him, to which he was rolling his eyes at and snorting. 

The stranger, a red haired man, caught Johnny in a compromised situation when he came closer as he was trying to make his tongue touch his nose, and he smiled at them both. Jaehyun quickly bowed and greeted him while Johnny stayed there staring at him, tongue out and all, and he could be thanking God he wasn’t paying any attention to Jaehyun at the moment because he was doing his best impersonation of a nice barista, attending the new consumer with that smile of his that showed his dimples, but shooting daggers at Johnny with his eyes. You couldn’t really blame either: one of them didn’t expect someone approaching the counter and the other one did absolutely not want to lose his job, thank you very much. 

While Johnny stared, he could notice a few things. 

A) The man was attractive. He looked serious and mysterious, not to talk about the red hair that made him look ten times hotter. B) If it wasn’t for the smile he directed to both Johnny and Jaehyun before he started ordering, he really looked like he could bite you or punch you at any second. But he had smiled fondly at them and Johnny had seen his eyes. He had huge puppy eyes and a smile that could break any man out there. Johnny wondered if even Sicheng’s heart would drop a beat because of that smile and well, he didn’t know about Sicheng, but he knew his type were boys who looked mean but were soft and he silently prayed. C) The man’s voice was deep and somewhat raspy. He noticed as well as he memorized everything the guy besides him was ordering even though he wasn’t the one that had to get his order done. A tiramisu bingsu and iced americano. A lot of ice for a hot summer afternoon. Johnny thought he might need some too. And D) his tongue was still out when he finished up ordering. 

He felt dumb.

“I need to go to the toilet, do you have one?” The man asked politely. 

Jaehyun pointed him where the bathroom was and, with him out of the view, he let out a breath. 

“Johnny,” Jaehyun hissed while starting to prepare the bingsu, “what the hell are you doing? You can’t make me lose clients!” He went to the kitchen in the back to grab some ingredients and came back quickly with a grin on his face. “Especially _the handsome ones_!”

Johnny froze on his seat and looked at him, bewildered. “You think he is handsome?”

“Holy shit, he’s so hot, John. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought about it. You looked about to pass out,” Jaehyun laughed. 

He didn’t know why he was feeling so uneasy. After all, he was the one thinking every man out there would probably fall for this one, so why was he upset that his assumptions were correct? He shook his head to forget about it and laughed it off with Jaehyun. 

“Yeah, man. He’s insane.”

Just when he was thinking what else he could say to save the situation, the stranger showed up again, coming back from the toilet.

He smiled at them both, again, and Johnny prayed to every God. He didn’t remember the last time he saw a smile so cute—he actually did, but Jaehyun’s smile full of dimples didn’t count. Jaehyun and him were just _bros_. Bros who occasionally kissed. And maybe fucked. But nothing else. He thought about Jaehyun’s smile in a friendly way.

When Johnny thought the guy was going to sit down and just wait for his order, leaving them alone, Jaehyun spoke up. 

“Hey, dude, what’s your name? It’s for the coffee. Like, I know there’s no one else here other than us and Johnny,” Jaehyun pointed at him with his head, “but it’s regular procedure.”

“Oh, yeah, sure!” He smiled even bigger, if that was possible. “It’s Taeyong. You can write TY if you like it better!” The red haired—Taeyong—announced. Then, he turned back to Johnny and smirked at him. “Hi, Johnny.”

Johnny was not okay at all, but he decided he had already embarrassed himself enough so he raised a hand and said, loud and clear “Hi, Taeyong,” back. 

When Jaehyun had Taeyong’s order ready and intended to take it to his table, Taeyong hurried up and got up, taking his bingsu and his coffee out of Jaehyun’s hand and happily putting them on his table himself. 

“You know that’s my job, right Taeyong? I get paid for doing this,” Jaehyun told him, halfway to Taeyong's table, exasperated. 

Taeyong waved at him smiling big, not giving up. “Thank you, Johnny’s friend!”

Johnny snorted hearing that. 

“ _Johnny’s friend_?” Jaehyun mumbled. “I can’t believe I just got downgraded from Jung Jaehyun to _Johnny’s friend_ , this is the worst day of my life,” but he was smiling and Johnny couldn’t stop laughing. Jaehyun then raised his voice. “It’s Jaehyun!”

Taeyong waved again. “Thank you, Johnny’s friend Jaehyun!”

Jaehyun looked at him with an incredulous face while Johnny cracked up. 

“I like him,” Johnny declared. 

“Yeah,” Jaehyun hummed while going to dry some dishes. “Me too.”

  * **Kim Donyoung** — **expensive as hell.**



Johnny didn’t take long to find out what Taeyong was doing at _Sun and Moon_ that summer afternoon because Kim Dongyoung, or Doyoung, was the next person arriving at the coffee shop and, to his surprise, took a seat at Taeyong’s table. 

He should have seen it coming, he really should have. Doyoung was a regular client and Johnny had never—ever—seen him pay for anything in his life. It was weird but he always got someone paying for him, be one of his usual companions or even Taeil and Haechan themselves, which could really explain why he was always there. Johnny would spend all his time over if someone always paid for his coffee as well but he had to survive with his best friend—second best friend, or Ten would kill him—and occasionally make out buddy Jaehyun, so the only thing Johnny got from _Sun and Moon_ were kisses—not that he was complaining. But that particular afternoon, Doyoung was the one paying for Taeyong’s food even if Taeil came in for his shift later and invited Doyoung himself, meaning he paid for Taeyong only, and if someone found it weird no one said a word about it. 

But really, how did Johnny not see it? How could he be so dumb? 

  * **Lee Taeyong — whatever a heartbreak costs.**



During the summer, Johnny kept visiting Jaehyun at _Sun and Moon_ and, surprisingly, Taeyong kept going as well, at first accompanied by Doyoung and later sometimes on his own. 

Johnny felt amazing every time he could talk to the red haired man because he was just as nice as Johnny had imagined him to be and, to be honest, everyday that passed by Taeyong looked hotter. Both Johnny and Jaehyun didn’t take long to get on friendly terms with the new boy since it was very easy to talk to him and they started to spend more time together, something Johnny was really happy about but also not that much since he wasn’t working at _Sun and Moon_ and he didn’t know when Jaehyun and Taeyong would spend time together without him, which made him feel a little left out. 

Other than that, Johnny was spending a happy summer and he even got to travel with Ten so he was very relaxed.

In the middle of the summer, Jaehyun tried to kiss him like he always did and Johnny rejected him. He didn’t know why exactly he did it but as the two of them were hanging out with Taeyong and Jaehyun and Taeyong were spending more time together, he felt like maybe he was intruding. He didn’t want to do that. He could see pain in Jaehyun’s eyes when he pulled away. 

They didn’t talk about what happened again and spent the rest of the summer as friends pretending that everything was okay even if their hearts were aching a little bit. 

When the summer was ending and he saw Jaehyun wasn’t making any move on Taeyong, Johnny was sure—or so he thought—. First, he talked to Jaehyun about it. 

“Hey, Jae,” Johnny called him. 

There were barely any clients at that time and Jaehyun was behind the bar. counting money. 

“Yes?”

Johnny smiled at him and breathed deeply. “I think I’m going to confess to Taeyong tomorrow.”

There was the sound of some coins falling and Johnny could sense something weird in Jaehyun’s face before he bent down to pick them, but when his friend faced him again he was smiling brightly. 

“That’s great, John. Good luck!”

And even if it was strange to get Jaehyun’s blessing, almost as if he was expecting Jaehyun to tell him not to do it, Johnny was content. 

The next day, he showed up at _Sun and Moon_ with Taeyong’s favorite flower on his hand expecting to see Taeyong there already only to find him on a table with Doyoung. He reassured himself and thought that maybe he could find a moment to be alone with him when suddenly he saw Jaehyun getting rid of his apron and walking straight to Taeyong. Johnny thought he probably wanted to say hi to them and got closer as well to greet Jaehyun too when he heard it. 

“Hi, Taeyong. Doyoung, I’m sorry you have to hear this but I really can’t wait anymore to say this so I hope you let me.”

Doyoung was staring at Jaehyun with curiosity, but he first looked at Taeyong to ask for permission. 

“Sure, Jae. What is it? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Taeyong asked. 

Jaehyun seemed nervous, eyes looking everywhere but Taeyong. Finally, his eyes fell on Johnny and he spoke up. 

“I think I like you. Would you go on a date with me?”

Johnny thought he heard it wrong because Doyoung started laughing out loud but what came next confirmed it.

“At least ask him if he’s in an open relationship, man!” Doyoung snorted. 

Jaehyun looked genuinely confused and Johnny was not about to blame him on that one. The look on his face must have shown his thoughts because Doyoung stopped laughing instantly. 

“Wait, shit, you don’t know?” He stared at Jaehyun and then looked at Taeyong, doe bright eyes full open and looking about to shed some tears. “Baby? Doesn’t he know?”

 _Baby_? Johnny was about to pass out. 

Jaehyun shook his head in a negative way and Doyoung let out a strangled sound. 

“Taeyong! You want to have a closed relationship because you are insecure, which I totally get and understand, but you forget to tell people we are together?”

Taeyong put his hands up, surrendering. “I thought he knew! I’m always with you or talking about you, you pay for my meals, we are constantly holding hands… We don’t have to make out in front of everyone all the time to be together! God, Jaehyun… I’m so sorry…”

Jaehyun told them it was okay and excused himself, suddenly storming out.

“Poor Jae,” Taeyong lamented to himself. “At least I’m sure Johnny knows.”

Johnny let a bitter laugh out and he went ahead to Taeyong and Doyoung’s table, putting the flower on it and having a seat next to them. 

Taeyong’s eyes opened widely. “You too?!”

Johnny laughed and Doyoung patted his head. “Damn, my boyfriend is a heartbreaker.”

  * **Jung Jaehyun — whatever a heart costs.**



Summer ended. Jaehyun and Johnny didn’t talk to each other at all after The Incident—as Johnny referred to it—. _Vision_ opened, Johnny started to work and Doyoung dropped his usual routine at _Sun and Moon_ to go there and keep Johnny company, something Johnny didn’t understand at all. 

Doyoung got his free stuff at _Sun and Moon_ and even if he sometimes could afford inviting Doyoung to a coffee, he was not paying for all his food. Johnny understood Doyoung felt bad for everything that happened but Jaehyun was also a ‘victim of Taeyong’—Johnny’s dramatic ass also liked to consider himself that—so why was he only visiting Johnny? 

Of course, Taeyong sometimes also went to the café, they were still friends and Taeyong made it real clear that nothing had changed between them, a reassurance that Johnny truly appreciated because he already lost Jaehyun (and Taeil in consequence). He didn’t want to lose anyone else. 

At least he gained something from that, and that was Doyoung, who went from mere acquaintance to friend real quick—even if he would not admit it out loud—and helped Johnny to adjust to his new life just fine even if Johnny felt as heartbroken as The Incident day. Which, by the way, Johnny didn’t understand, because he was sure he didn’t like Taeyong anymore and he was still feeling sad about it. Doyoung would tell him “You will understand with time, young padawan” but Johnny was getting tired of waiting and the Star Wars references. 

One day—right after Johnny had won against Haechan again and had secured his place as the winner for at least one more week (even if Haechan won the next week, Johnny would be still leading)— Doyoung and Taeyong went to have breakfast together at _Vision_ while Johnny was on duty and Ten took their order. And if Ten was an expert in doing something apart from dancing and speaking every language you could think of, that would be eavesdropping, so when his best friend came to Johnny tray in hand and a determined look on his face, he wasn’t really surprised.

“While I’m preparing your friends’ breakfasts, you go and check what they’re saying. I’m interested.”

“Ten, I don’t spy private conversations—” Johnny started saying. 

“Cut the crap. They’re talking about you.”

Johnny raised an eyebrow and went straight to where Doyoung and Taeyong were sitting, planning to take a seat and surprise them. Right before that, he could hear something. 

“What about Jaehyun?”

“He’s no better than Johnny, he’s still mopping,” Taeyong was saying. 

Johnny flopped down on a free chair next to them and smiled. 

“What was that?”

“Good morning to you too, Johnny,” said Doyoung sarcastically. 

“Good morning, beautiful couple. Why were you two talking about me and… Jaehyun?”

Doyoung hesitated when he saw Taeyong trying to stop him but his determination won over his boyfriend. 

“No, Tae. I’m tired of them.”

“They have to figure it out together, Doie,” Taeyong protested, fidgeting. 

“If we wait until they figure this out, we might as well grow old!”

“Hello? I’m still here?,” Johnny waved at them. 

“Look,” started Doyoung, sighing, “let’s be honest for once. Like, real honest. We have talked about this. Remember when you rejected Jaehyun this summer because you thought it was going to be weird between you two because he liked Taeyong?”

“Yeah...?” Johnny didn’t expect the conversation to go there, much less with Taeyong in front of them. 

“Are you sure you did that because of Taeyong and not because of Jaehyun? I know it doesn’t make sense because he was the one wanting to kiss you but I also know you are insecure so I’m just trying to make sure,” Doyoung asked. 

Johnny suddenly felt very cold.

“Uh, yeah? I’m sure? I liked Taeyong.”

“Did you, really? Or did you just think Taeyong was really attractive and nice and when you three started hanging out you felt threatened and felt like you could lose Jaehyun to Taeyong so you tried to date Taeyong and keep Jaehyun as a friend?,” Doyoung reasoned. 

Ten arrived with Taeyong’s order and Johnny looked at him and muttered “help”. Doyoung stared at Ten with a threatening look. 

“Sorry buddy, you are on your own,” Ten shrugged. 

“Bring him water if you can, please,” Doyoung asked him politely. 

“You got it,” nodded Ten. “But you have to tell me everything later.”

As Ten left, Johnny tried to open his mouth to deny everything, but Taeyong was faster. 

“I know right now you don’t see it and I also know that Doyoung and I have no right to analyze your situation, so I apologize for that. But we were worried and I felt so guilty because of all of this, so we couldn’t help it. Give it a thought, Johnny. If you don’t like me anymore, why are you so upset over the day Jaehyun confessed to me if it’s not because you found out I have a boyfriend? Did that ever bother you? Because you started to hang out with Doyoung immediately…”

Johnny was speechless. 

It was like Taeyong and Doyoung were reading him like he was an open book, and the worst part of it was that he didn’t even know his own lines. He was starting to realize things he didn’t know and that was overwhelming. Just in time, Ten arrived with the water and Johnny chucked it down immediately. 

“I think… I think I wasn’t upset because Doyoung was your boyfriend and you two hadn’t an open relationship. I was upset because Jaehyun knew I was going to confess that day and he beat me to it. Why did he do that? He was my friend.”

“That’s the thing.” Doyoung smiled sympathetically. “If Jaehyun and you had truly liked Taeyong, maybe you could have talked about it when you said you were going to confess to him. You could have confessed together. After all, you didn’t know he had a boyfriend and you didn’t know he’s not into open relationships right now. So, why didn’t he tell you he liked Taeyong too?”

“Because he’s a selfish motherfucker?,” Johnny retorted. 

“Because he likes you too,” Taeyong stroked his arm, “and I mean it. I hate to be the one telling you this but it has taken me months for him to tell me, so I don’t know how long will it take him to tell you considering you two are now sworn enemies or whatever. He was upset you were going to confess to someone else after all and he spent the night crying and when he doesn’t sleep he does stupid things.”

Johnny was dumbfounded. 

“Jung Jaehyun likes me?”

“Look, Johnny, I know his way was not the best—in fact it was the worst—and he’s still not doing the right thing but you have to believe Taeyong. He wouldn’t lie to you. He has been talking to him these months just like I’ve been talking to you and well, this is the truth,” Doyoung was about to lose some hair on the spot. 

“Jung Jaehyun likes me? Johnny Suh?” Johnny started laughing incredulously. 

“Johnny,” Taeyong looked worried. “I know it’s a lot right now and it’s okay if you don’t want to forgive him but at least talk to him, okay? You two need communication.”

Johnny had understood everything—his feelings, the missing pieces, everything—the moment they had told him Jaehyun liked him and he was still laughing. 

He got up and waved his friends goodbye with a smile on his face. Doyoung, Taeyong and Ten, who got out with Doyoung’s order, were looking at him confused. 

“Where’s he going? He’s still on his shift!” Ten complained.

Johnny started running in _Sun and Moon_ ’s direction as fast as he could and saw Jaehyun at the counter attending customers taking their orders to go. He got in line and waited. Jaehyun looked as good as ever but to Johnny he looked even better, in part because they didn’t get to see each other that much anymore. When it was finally his turn he could feel the excitement running down his veins almost making him jump in his place, but he didn’t allow it to show in his voice. 

“Good morning, what can we offer you?”Jaehyun asked, looking down, still cashing in the last client’s money.

“I want tiramisu bingsu,” Johnny answered jokingly. 

Jaehyun recognized his voice and looked up immediately. He smiled big and his dimples showed up but then he seemed to remember the situation they were both in. 

“Johnny?” he asked carefully. 

It was Johnny’s turn to smile so he did. 

“I was joking by the way,” and he got closer to Jaehyun’s ear. “I want to make out with you against this counter and then talk to you, in that order,” he whispered. Then, he pulled away. “But I’m afraid that won’t be possible right now, am I right?” he pouted. 

Jaehyun’s dimples were out again and he also had teary eyes. 

“You can have me, just not here,” he said, taking his apron off. “Taeil! I’m out, please cover me!” He shouted. 

Johnny heard Haechan shout back at Jaehyun but he had no time to care since Jaehyun was already next to him taking his hand and pulling him out of the café, running and running. When Jaehyun was sure they were far away from people who could recognize them, he cornered him on an empty street and started laughing. 

“What happened, John?”

“Oh, not much. Just the usual. I heard that you like me, Jung,” Johnny teased.

He was expecting Jaehyun to deny it or play dumb but apparently Jaehyun had had enough of that because he cupped his face and kissed him slow, Johnny leaning in and letting Jaehyun’s tongue inside of his mouth. 

“Yeah, I do,” Jaehyun confessed. “But really, what happened? Taeyong?”

“Taeyong,” Johnny confirmed. 

Jaehyun sighed dramatically and held his hand. “I can’t believe that after all of this, maybe Taeyong will be our always.”

**Author's Note:**

> so that was it!! did you like it?  
> i'm thinking about making a collection about this universe and write more, about markhyuck, kunten and dotae and reveal more about the rest of the characters since i honestly have them on my mind but i don't know if that will be welcomed so please tell me what you think about it!  
> thank you for reading ♡


End file.
